


OWAW Season 2

by SpaceGhostAceGhost



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGhostAceGhost/pseuds/SpaceGhostAceGhost
Summary: Myself, GrampyDurendin, and LordChibiHalo are collaborating for this





	1. New Beginnings

"In the years after the Collapse, the world had no Guardians."

"It had only, Iron Lords."

"Immortal. Fearless. The Iron Lords fought to protect the survivors of a once Great Age. But our battle was more than crawling back from the shadows. The Iron Lords would give humanity its future."

"Some, know the legends. But no one truly knows how the Iron Lords died their final deaths. That was something you had to be there for. To witness. To remember."

"To know even heroes can die. And survival, is not always a victory."

"Now, I am the lone sentry." Lord Saladin slipped his helmet on. "And my watch, is eternal."

"The Iron Lords are gone, but our fight, is far from over."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lanka had been hiding in the Plaguelands for over a month now, she was thin and sickly, with SIVA mites swarming around her head. "I gotta find a way out..." Lanka muttered to herself, turning her Shock Rifle around in her hands. Lanka heard a deafening boom and saw a section of the wall crumble, she decided to head for the breach.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The house of Devils is back, and they're digging into old Golden Age research facilities all across the system." Ghost said. He and Angel were alone on the jumpship, as Angel was on assignment with Ikora. "This isn't just a smash and grab. They're on a mission."

"So?" Angel shrugged. To her it was just some more Fallen, doing what they do. She spooned some more noodles into her mouth. 

"At first the Vanguard wasn't particularly concerned." Ghost was receiving more info on the subject as he spoke. "At least, not until the Devils decided to move back into the Cosmodrome." 

Angel looked at the mech. That was something to be concerned about. 

"Now the Devils are shifting a massive amount of resources into an area nearby, that's been Dark for centuries." 

"Normally I'd say it's just another day, but what's really got people talking, is that Lord Saladin has left his post at the Iron Banner, to oversee the situation personally." 

The Warlock whistled. 

"Only, instead of going straight to the Cosmodrome, Saladin wants us to investigate an abandoned observatory in the mountains. Very strange..." 

Angel swallowed the food in her mouth and threw the bowl into the small wastebin at her feet. 

"Okay, let's go." She said, gripping the controls.

\---------------

Saladin's voice broke through the com-link. 

"A group of Fallen have captured Felwinter Peak." He said. "My team and I are en route, but we won't get there in time. I need you to secure the observatory at the top."

The old man's voice hardened. "It is imperative that the Fallen do not establish a foothold on that mountain."

Angel nodded and Ghost transmatted her to the ground, the thick snow crunching beneath her feet. She rubbed her arms, trying to keep the cold out. "Did not dress for this." She said to herself.

Saladin ignored her. "If the Fallen are working their way up that mountain, their goal is to take Vostok Observatory."

Ghost piped up. "What would the Fallen want with an abandoned outpost?"

Saladin sighed. "Things, better left buried."

\--------------------

"Fallen ships, incoming!" Ghost shouted. Angel drew her Shotgun and prepared for the assault. 

Vandals and Dregs dropped from Skiffs above, firing bolts of blue energy from their weapons. 

Angel jumped up above them, firing her own weapon and killing six of them. She used Glide before hitting the ground, softening her impact.

She slapped a Dreg, sending it sprawling and crashing into it's allies.  
"There's a gondola near your location. Take it up to the observatory." Saladin instructed.

Angel forged through the snowy cliffs, wind ripping at her bare face. She approached the barn that housed the gondola, and summoned Ghost to activate it. 

"Whoa, this hasn't been used in more than four hundred years!" Ghost noted. Angel embarked the lift, and it began to ascend the mountain. 

"With this sort of reception" Ghost remarked on the Fallen they encountered "It might be a touch ambitious to think we can secure the entire observatory." 

"There's a courtyard in the rear of the facility." Saladin said. "If you can secure that, you should be able to keep them away from the Iron Temple until we arrive." 

"Iron Temple? Like, Iron Banner? Iron Lords?" 

"Focus. There is too much at stake." 

Angel heard a gunshot and whipped her head to the right, seeing a flare flying into the sky. 

"Watch out!" Ghost cried. Bolts of energy flew from Wire Rifles, their wielders posted up on the cliffs ahead. Angel drew her Scout Rifle, and began picking them off, one by one. 

A Skiff sailed beside them, its cannons firing. 

"I don't think I like this little metal box anymore!" 

The Skiff's cannons scored a direct hit on the gondola, ripping off the entire right side. 

"We can't take another hit like that!" Ghost shouted. Angel looked over the edge, seeing a small space to land below. "JUMP!" 

The Warlock did as she was told, leaping haphazardly out of the lift.

"Ghost, Sparrow! I need the Sparrow! NOW!" Angel cried. Her Glide would do nothing to slow her fall from this height.

"Trying!" The mech summoned the vehicle, which Angel mounted. She fired the booster, redirecting her momentum forward and hitting the ground at a livable speed. 

\---------------

Angel dismounted her Sparrow and leaned against the rock wall, catching her breath. 

"Keep moving Guardian. You can rest when you're dead." Saladin urged. 

Angel laughed at the irony of the sentence, as Guardians are immortal, before pushing off the wall and moving forward. 

"I don't understand." Ghost said, as Angel neared a small gap in the path. She easily cleared it, landing firmly on the other side. "If there's something so important up there, why hasn't the Vanguard been protecting this place all these years?"

"This place and its secrets, are my responsibility." Saladin replied.

Angel drew her shotgun, preparing to surprise the Fallen. She could hear a Captain shouting in Eliksni at his group of Dregs. 

The Dregs scrambled off in fear of punishment, and went about searching for Angel. She quickly Glided onto the wall she was behind, and perched at the top, waiting for the moment to strike. 

The moment came soon. Angel silently glided from her perch, and landed on the Captain, firing her shotgun into his helmet and killing him instantly. She fired her Rifle at the surrounding forces, killing them each with one round.

With a flick of her wrist she sheathed her weapons and searched the corpses for loot, finding some Glimmer and an Encrypted Engram. 

"Ya know," Ghost said "This is more, than a 'few Fallen.'Just for the record."

"We cannot afford even one to claim what lies on that mountain. Get moving."

\--------------

Angel paused when she arrived at the observatory. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"SERVITOR!" Ghost cried, a blip appearing to her right. True to his words, Angel saw a massive Prime Servitor just...floating there.

"Sepiks Prime? It's supposed to be dead." 

Angel scrambled to the side, avoiding the Prime's rain of energy fire.

"And there's something odd in the energy signature. Not Fallen but it's...regenerative?" 

"Did you say it's regenerating?" Saladin shouted over the com. "Kill Sepiks Guardian! Kill it now!" 

As he said that, the Servitor warped away, leaving no trace behind. Angel could hear several "booms" in the distance, up ahead. 

She charged forward, pushing the gates to the temple open and crossing the rickety bridge. Sepiks Prime was firing on the doors to the Iron Temple, trying to break in. 

Saladin's voice was sounding more panicked by the minute. "If that's what I think it is, the temple doors will not be strong enough to hold it back. You must destroy it before that happens!" 

Angel rained hell on the Prime when she found him again, switching from her Rocket Launcher to Shotgun to Scout Rifle, when one of them ran out of ammo. She made her way to the entrance to the temple, using the pillars for cover. 

"Do not let Sepiks enter that temple!" 

"Ghost, hit me with a heavy synth." The Warlock instructed. Ghost nodded and the box of ammo appeared at her feet. She activated it and her Launcher refilled. 

hopped out of cover and held the trigger, Launching Volley after Volley of rockets at the Servitor, pushing him back. 

She jumped up into the air, using Darkweaver when she got level with the Prime.Gripping it in bonds o Darkness and ripping into it with Taken claws. Before she could do any real fatal damage, Sepiks Prime warped away from her, causing her to hit the ground face first.

"Oof!" The Warlock struggled to her feet.

"That hurt." Ghost noted. 

A jumpship swooped from above, and Saladin transmatted in front of her. 

"All this trouble to break into an old temple?"

Saladin suddenly ran forward, leveling his weapon and firing on the two Vandals Angel missed.

"Even old wolves still bite." The old man said. "Shiro, what's your status?" He asked

"Circling around to make sure the area's clear. Be there in a sec." 

Saladin turned to Angel, who was nursing a cut on her arm. 

"Well done Guardian. The temple is secure, now we can-"

Behind them, Sepiks reappeared, apparently very angry. He warped away again, leaving a cloud of red...things in his place.

"Shiro, see if you can get a lock on him!" 

"I just picked up- wait, multiple impacts near Sector 17!" Saladin swore under his breath.

"They must know where SIVA is!" He surmised. "Guardian, go to the Cosmodrome. If Sepiks escapes, the Fallen won't be our only problem!"


	2. The Mad Splicer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LordChibiHalo on Deviantart wrote this chapter. It centers around his OC Sivarius. I would suggest looking up Chibs for more.

Baleful, blustering winds blew through the Plaguelands. The frigid wrath of winter did not show mercy to the fallen civilization of Old Russia. Rustic cards littered the roads, structures laid in ruins and technology was practically non-existent in the old ruins. Sivarius loved studying history, particularly history that takes a dark turn, or satisfies his sadistic morales. Behind him, followed a group of Splicer vandals and one Captain, weapons readied for any occasion. There, he found something he wanted to claim for a long time. Within an old building, laid a spec of dust, something that belonged to a great leader. Sivarus activated the communications in his eyepatch and opened a channel to his superior.

 

“My lord, i have found him. It’s only a little bit of dust but… using the right tools, i should be able replicate them over and over until we have a full version.” he spoke.

 

A crackled and distorted alien voice responded to him over the radio. The communication device in Sivarius’s SIVA eyepatch translated the Fallen speech as to understand it better.

 

“Good. We need as many powerful assets as we can get. Collect your sample and return to your lab, i want to see progress begin immediately.” it replied.

 

“Understood.” Sivarius hung up the call. 

 

He took out a specialized syringe and hovered it over the dust. Pulling the plunger back, the dust started to get sucked into the syringe until eventually the dust was all gone. 

 

“Vial please.” Sivarius asked.

 

The Captain repeated what Sivarius ordered in the Fallen Language. A vandal immediately stepped forward and held an opened vial in front of him. Sivarius held the end of the syringe over the vial and pushed the plunger down, the dust started to flow into the vial. 

 

“Hand me the sample please.” Sivarius asked.

 

The vandal didn’t need a translation to understand his order. He handed Sivarius the vial, secured tightly with a lid marked with the SIVA logo. Sivarius held the vial above him, the light illuminating it. He smirked as he started at the dust in the vial. He felt absolutely giddy and excited at what he discovered, he know knew his future plans for the Devil Splicers. He turned to face his squad of Splicers and then back at the vial.

 

“Alas, your revival is at hand. Do not fret, you will be brought back into the Plaguelands. Riksis…” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel sat on the floor of the temple courtyard confused. This hulking iron lord just gave her an order, without any context of anything. Most importantly, she was wondering what SIVA was. She stood back up, patting her nursed wound and facing Saladin. 

 

“SIVA? What’s SIVA?” she asked.

 

“There’s no time for that! You need to make haste to the Cosmodrome! Sepiks cannot be allowed to escape!”

 

“Ok ok! Come on Ghost!” Angel called to her ghost.

 

“Already on it!” the little robot replied.

 

Suddenly, Angel’s ship could be seen flying towards the Iron Temple. Soon enough, it started to hover over the courtyard of the temple, Angel immediately found herself in her ship’s cockpit and began to fly.

 

“Lord Saladin, you said the Fallen already knew about SIVA. But i can’t find a reference to SIVA in the vanguard’s database.” Angel’s ghost spoke.

 

“That’s because i went to great lengths to keep it locked away. The records are at the Iron Temple.” Saladin replied.

 

“Well, if the Fallen know about SIVA, shouldn’t we?”

 

“What you need to do now is to track Sepiks. If we find him, we will know the extent of the corruption.” Saladin hung up the call.

 

The ghost flew up to Angel. She turned to face her ghost for a split second before refocusing on her flight path.

 

“He seems very narrow minded.” The ghost talked.

 

“Indeed. This must be very important, if only we knew what SIVA was, then there could be some clarity in this situation.” Angel responded.

 

“We can talk about it later, we’re landing now.”

 

“Let’s do this!” 

 

Angel was beamed onto the snowy fields of Old Russia, greeted to the harsh weather condtions blasting her with unrelenting haste. The ghost jumped a bit when he looked upwards. Angel followed his gaze and met the same horror he had. There was a giant Fallen Ketch floating overhead, and then there was the wall. The wall had a giant hole in it, a breach. 

 

“Angel, i can’t tell which is scaring me the most. The Ketch, The hole in the wall or both.” 

 

“I think it’s both Ghost. Come on, we got to find Sepiks.” 

 

Angel immediately drew her weapon and headed toward the entrance to the wall. The snow attempted to slow her down, but yet she moved swiftly. She slid behind a rock from the sight of Fallen Dregs from the House of Devils. 

 

“Game plan?” Ghost asked.

 

“Let’s show them what we got.” Angel smirked.

 

Angel dove out from cover and opened fire, hitting every Dreg in the area. The sound of the gunfire drew out more and more Fallen to reinforce the position. Vandals, Dregs, Shanks and a Captain emerged from the entrance and immediately started to rain down fire on Angel.

 

“Angel! We’re pinned down!” Ghost yelled. 

 

“I got this!” she cried.

 

Angel held her rifle over the rock, randomly firing into the crowd. She managed to hear the grunts and impacts of some of her bullets but the crowd still didn’t let up. 

 

“I’m gonna have to eradicate these bastards!” Angel yelled. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sivarius was immediately approached by one of his Splicer Devils. The vandal ran to him with haste, trying to keep his balance. He poised himself properly and bowed before giving his report.

 

“My. Lord. Scouts. Report. Guardian. Near. Current. Location.” the Vandal told him.

 

Sivarius gave a smirk and immediately walked up to the control console in the room. It was an old rustic metal built with burning wounds from the SIVA expansion. Sivarius ordered a rally of his Splicers. They all rallied in the center, looking up at Sivarius on his walkway.

 

“Splicers! A Guardian was reported to be near this location! The regular House of Devils have engaged her, but we know that without the enlightenment of SIVA, they will not hold her back. Prepare to give this Guardian a show!”

 

Sivarius drew his SIVA Fallen Shock Blade and gazed upon the Splicers hurrying into hiding spots. "I know i sure will…"


	3. Old Friends, New Enemies

Lanka stumbled toward the Wall, heading for the massive hole that was blown into it. She could see Fallen swarming the area, and a Ketch landing nearby.

She batted at the SIVA swarming around her head, trying to get them off. The Hybrid gave up after a moment, and continued her unsteady pace.

The Fallen had suddenly gone into attack mode, and Lanka dove for cover on instinct. Something definitely had them worked up, and it wasn't her. She peeped around the rock she was behind, and caught sight of a familiar looking being, attacking the Fallen. She tried to place where she saw the being. The purple hair, the robes, it was all so familiar, right at the edge of her mind.

"Shit..." Lanka swore. She couldn't remember. She lifted her Wire Rifle and set it on the rock, using that as a mount. She put the crosshairs on an attacking Captain, and took his head off with the bolt. Another shot, and a Dreg followed. One by one she picked them off, trying to weaken the force suppressing the being. 

\----------------------------------------------------

After the firing had died down a little, Angel rose from cover and began raining hell on the Splicers. She saw several bodies on the ground, but ignored them. She was too focused on the task at hand to worry about them. 

A blue bolt of energy whizzed by her head, and after she crushed the head of the Dreg in front of her in her hands, Angel turned to see where it came from. 

She could hardly see through the falling snow, but it looked like another Vandal, but taller, and thinner. Her eyes widened in realization, and she opened her mouth to call out.

Before any sound could come out, Angel felt sharp pain in the back of her head, and she fell to the ground unconscious.


	4. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I know I know

Angel awoke with a splitting headache, and the feeling of blood rushing to her head. She frantically looked around her, the events from the day coming back to her. She was upside down, wrapped in some kind of red wire. She tried to summon the Solar energy within her, direct it to her hands, but something was draining her. 

"Dammit..." She huffed and leaned her head against whatever was behind her. Eventually she passed out again, probably from her head-wound.

>\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lanka stood over the Splicer she had just killed. 

'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

It'd been days since her last meal, nothing in Plaguelands was worth hunting for, it was either too small or not nutritious enough for her body. There was only one option - The Splicers.

She drew her knife, and trying not to gag, cut into the alien's flesh.

Ten minutes and a full stomach later, she climbed out of her tiny crevice, and began the trek into the Splicer-infested Cosmodrome. 

She clung tightly to her Shock rifle, flitting her eyes around her. The Splicers were unlike any enemy she'd faced before. They were smart, and they were dangerous. Far more than any Taken or Fallen. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When next Angel woke, she was in a different room. The same wires held her, but she wasn't upside down anymore. She could see several Splicer Dregs on the opposite side of the room, messing with what looked like medical and science equipment. 

She struggled in her bonds for a moment, but stopped when the Dregs turned toward her.

'They're here to keep me in place.' 

She opened her mouth to speak, it dry from lack of refreshment. 

"What do you want with me?" She demanded hoarsely. A Dreg turned and hobbled over to her on its stick-legs, and seemed to think for a moment.

"You...Silent..." It managed, obviously unfamiliar with human speech. 

It wanted her to shut up. That's it. Angel did so, because she couldn't fight from her position, nor could she defend herself if it decided it didn't like her much. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Mad Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhyeeeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhh

OWAW ch4

 

Ariana rested her rifle on her shoulder, using her hand to get the sun out of her eyes. She looked down from the mountain, into the Plaguelands. She could just barely make out Splicer teams marching to and fro, mulling about their duties.

 

“Bayne, you see anything?” She asked, casting a sideways glance at the Exo. He grunted and shook his head. 

 

“Not a damned thing.” He sat his gun on the ground.

 

The Awoken’s shoulders slumped. “Shit…”

 

“Sun’s setting Hunter.” Bayne picked his gun back up. “We’d better head back.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Lanka kneeled down in front of the lake, scooping the water into her mouth and stopping to look around. It’d been three days since she saw Angel, although she didn’t recognize her. She splashed the water onto her face and ran her fingers through her thinning hair. 

 

‘I need to find her.’ She thought.

 

Static broke through her old receiver, making her jump in surprise. 

 

“*static* -anka! *static* Cayde-6! Can you hear me?”

 

Lanka pulled the device from her belt and and spoke into it.

 

“I’m here!” 

 

A sigh could be heard from the other side. “That’s the first bit of good news I’ve had today.” Cayde said. “Alright where are you?”

 

Lanka looked around her. “The Plaguelands.”

 

“Specifically?”

 

“I don’t know. The mountains.”

 

Cayde sighed again. “Alright I’m gonna send out a search party. Round you and Angel up.” He cleared his throat. “Sit tight.”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

When Angel next woke she was being carried through a long corridor, with Dregs on either side of her. 

 

She couldn’t feel her arms, so using her powers was out. Her wings maybe?

 

She tried to open her wings, but nothing happened. ‘They restrained them.’

 

The Awoken huffed, agitated. Ghost hadn’t made a peep since she was captured, and it didn’t feel like he would anytime soon. 

 

She snapped out her thoughts when the Dregs pulled her into a large, brightly lit room. There was a catwalk raised about 15 feet above the ground, with several Vandals and another figure working on various tasks.

 

The figure turned, revealing himself to be human. “Ah! Guardian!” He exclaimed. “So glad you could attend this glorious occasion.” 

 

The Dregs restrained Angel by her wrists and ankles on a metal operating table, and attached two IV’s to the veins in her inner elbows.

 

“My name is Sivarius.” He bowed deeply. “I am here, not, to oppose you, but, to learn.”

 

He turned to the console behind him. “Blood pressure normal. Getting readings similar to the Taken specimens that we have encountered.” 

 

He turned back to Angel. “In my pursuit of knowledge, I have learned the effects the SIVA virus have on all types of Guardians. It uses the Light like a catalyst, changing in spectacular ways.”

 

Sivarius clasped his hands together. “But never, have I been able to get ahold of a specimen like yourself. Darkness, mingled with Light? The possibilities are endless!”

 

He paused, waiting for a response. Angel kept her mouth shut, unsure how to respond.

 

“Nothing to say? Oh very well. You!” He pointed at one of the Dregs that carried Angel in. 

 

“Begin the injections. Inform me of any developments”

 

\------------------------------

 

Bayne-66, Ariana, Nora, and two other guardians made their way through the snowy mountains, searching for any sign of Lanka or Angel.

 

Cayde cleared his throat. “Alright what do you guys see? Something noticeable? Unique in any way?” 

 

Ariana huffed and looked to her right. “We got snow.” she turned left. “Piles of snow. Oh! What's that over there? Fuckin’ snow.”

 

“Don't mind her, she's just moody” Bayne said. “I think I see a radio tower about a hundred yards out.”


End file.
